Hitherto, various thermal transfer methods have been publicly known, and among these methods, a method, in which a sublimation dye is used as a recording material and it is supported on a substrate sheet of paper, a plastic film or the like to form a thermal transfer sheet, and various full color images are formed on a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet which can be dyed with a sublimation dye, for example, a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet in which a dye receiving layer is provided on the surface of paper, a plastic film or the like, is proposed. This method can adjust density tones freely since it uses the sublimation dye as a color material, and can express full color images of documents. Further, since its images formed by a dye has high sharpness and excellent transparency, this method has excellent neutral tint reproducibility and excellent tone reproducibility and can form high quality images compatible with silver halide photography.
In a thermal transfer printer of a system in which an image-receiving sheet cut out into a prescribed size in advance as a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet is loaded to be printed, if a coefficient of friction between a receiving layer and a backside layer (between the image-receiving sheets) is high, this causes feeding troubles such as multi feed in the printer. Further, such feeding troubles are phenomena which particularly tends to occur in a low temperature environment. On the other hand, for example in Patent Document 1, a thermal transfer image-receiving sheet formed by providing a receiving layer on one side of a substrate sheet and providing a slipping backside layer on the other side of the substrate sheet, characterized in that the slipping backside layer is predominantly composed of a fixing agent and a nylon filler is shown and it is described that the surface of the slipping backside layer of the image-receiving sheet comes to have fine projections and depressions, paper feeding/discharging properties in a printer are excellent, and if the thermal transfer image-receiving sheet is preserved with the backside overlaying on the print surface, there is no set off. However, in the conventional thermal transfer image-receiving sheet described above, it is in a status in which a printer capable of solving the feeding troubles such as multi feed particularly in the printer in a low temperature environment completely is not yet found.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-7-101163